Pony Park
Celestia, the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, has created a theme park called Pony Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island populated with cloned creatures. After a park worker is killed by a Timberwolf, the park's investors, represented by lawyer Blueblood, demand that experts visit the park and certify it as safe. Blueblood invites the mathematician Rainbow Dash while Celestia invites paleontologist Dr. Twilight Sparkle and paleobotanist Dr. Fluttershy. Upon arrival, the group is stunned to see three Sea serpent and a herd of Breezies in the distance. At the visitor center, the group learns during a laboratory tour that the cloning was accomplished by extracting the DNA of monsters from mosquitoes that had been preserved in amber. The DNA strands were incomplete, so DNA from frogs was used to fill in the gaps. The dinosaurs were all cloned genetically as females in order to prevent breeding. The group is then joined by Celestia's grandchildren, Pound and Pumpkin Cake for a tour of the park, while Celestia oversees the trip from the park's control room. The tour does not go as planned, with the dinosaurs failing to appear and a Orthros becoming ill. As a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar, the tour is cut short. Most of the park employees depart on a boat for the mainland and the visitors return to the electric tour vehicles, except Fluttershy, who stays with the park's veterinarian to study the Orthros. During the storm, as night falls, Pony Park's computer programmer, Flash Sentry, who has been bribed by a corporate rival to steal the embryos, deactivates the park's security system to allow him access to the embryo storage room. The power goes out, and the tour vehicles become stuck. Most of the park's electric fences are deactivated, allowing the Dragon to escape and attack the tour group. Twilight, Pumpkin, and Pound narrowly escape while the Dragon devours Blueblood, injures Rainbow Dash, and pushes one of the vehicles over an embankment. On his way to deliver the embryos to the island's docks, Flash becomes lost in the dark, crashes his Jeep, and is killed by a Cockatrice. Fluttershy assists the park's game warden, Shining Armor, in a search for survivors, but they only find Rainbow Dash before the Dragon returns. They escape in one of the vehicles. Unable to decipher Flash's code to reactivate the security system, Celestia and the park's chief engineer Sunset Shimmer opt to reboot the entire park's system. The group shuts down the park's grid and retreats to an emergency bunker, while Sunset heads to a maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. When he fails to return, Fluttershy and Shinning Armour head to the shed as well. They discover the shutdown has deactivated the remaining fences and released the Timberwolves; Shining Armor distracts the Timberwolves while Fluttershy turns the power back on. She discovers Sunset's severed hoof and escapes. Soon after, the Timberwolves ambush and kill Shining Armor. Twilight, Pound, and Pumpking discover baby Timberwolves. Twilight concludes that the creatures have been breeding, which occurred because they have the genetic coding of frog DNA, West African bullfrogs can change their sex in a single-sex environment, making the creatures able to do so as well. On the way back to the visitor center, the trio encounter a herd of Jackalope, when suddenly the Dragon emerges from seemingly nowhere and kills one. Twilight, Pumpkin and Pound reach the visitor center, and Twilight leaves them there as he goes searching for the others. After finding the bunker, Twilight and Fluttershy head back to the visitor center, where the children successfully evade two Timberwolves. The four head to the control room, where Pumpkin restores full power, allowing the group to call for help. While trying to leave, they are cornered by the Timberwolves, but escape when the Dragon suddenly appears and kills both Timberwolves, ignoring the humans. Celestia arrives in a jeep with Rainbow Dash, and the entire group flees together. Before they board a helicopter to leave the island, Twilight decides not to endorse the park, a choice with which Celestia concurs. Category:Spongebob1129 Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs